


Satisfied

by mssrmerrow



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Chrom being sad at his sister's wedding, Everyone is a bit gay for Robin, F/M, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 21:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12240741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssrmerrow/pseuds/mssrmerrow
Summary: Songfic based on 'Satisfied' from Hamilton.Lissa and Robin have just gotten married, and Chrom tries his hardest to be supportive for his sister. However, all he can think of is how much he wishes he were in her place.





	Satisfied

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a songfic before, and my brain decided that the best thing to do with a songfic was to use some pseudo-pretentious stage directions with it.  
> Unbeta'd, please let me know if I should fix anything.

ENTER SCENE: A royal wedding, one of the few bright spots in a land plagued by war and Risen. It’s not opulent, a village chapel that has been sparsely decorated. After all, they’re still soldiers and can’t afford such luxuries.

Slow pan to the happy couple: A young blonde princess, a wreath of flowers on her elegantly braided hair being the only change to her usual costume, and a pale-haired young man sitting beside her, his usual dark robe exchanged for a formal shirt borrowed from the brother to the bride.

A throat clears, and attention turns to the origin: a young man with blue hair, grinning sheepishly as he looks down at the notes in his hands. The aforementioned brother, Prince Chrom, and leader to this ragtag army of misfits. Of course he’d be called upon to speak at the wedding of his younger sister Lissa and her new husband, the army’s tactician Robin.

_To the groom,_  
_To the bride,_  
_To your union_  
_And the hope that you’ll provide._

Words were never Chrom’s forte. He was a man of action; he had never been able to lead his troops with rousing speeches, choosing instead to let the strength of his conviction shine through on the battlefield. He just parrots the words he’d written on his cards, not paying attention, hoping that his own nerves and emotions don’t break his endless facade as the fearless leader.

He couldn’t let them. Not now.

_I remember that night I just might_  
_I remember that night I just might_  
_I just might regret that night for the rest of my days._

BEGIN FLASHBACK: They’d found the enigmatic man in a ditch as they patrolled the countryside, fighting back bandit attacks plaguing the Ylisseans on the country’s outskirts. Frederick had been wary, like the perfect bodyguard he was, but Chrom and Lissa had been happy to bring Robin along with them. He was alone, an amnesiac in a country on the brink of a vague impending disaster, and he was smart. Witty. Handsome.

Chrom found himself talking with their new companion every night by the campfire as they made their way back to Ylisstol. Even as they found other members of the Shepherds and Robin made the effort to talk to every single one (what kind of tactician doesn’t know and understand their troops, after all), Chrom was never far from him. A thousand excuses why - he should also check on his soldiers, he needed to keep an eye on their newest recruit, he should be close to his tactician, they were friends. A thousand plausible reasons in case anyone bothered to question the behaviour. (They never did, it was just Chrom overthinking, Chrom never overthought he was rash and confident and he wasn’t trying to convince himself that it wasn’t because Robin’s hair shone in the moonlight and he laughed like music and no-one had ever understood Chrom this much in his entire life.)

_So this is what it feels like to match wits with someone at your level!_  
_What the hell is the catch?_  
_It’s the feeling of freedom,_  
_Of seeing the light._  
_You see it, right?_

Jump back to the present: And the prince knew he wasn’t the only one to feel this way. Even now, at this wedding, there are others (married individuals amongst them) sighing wistfully when they think no-one else can see them. It was the tactician’s strength, and everyone knew it. However, Robin had seemed more content with arranging ‘tactical groupings’ of troops than paying attention to any of the attention paid to himself, and, gods, Chrom was so thankful for that whilst it lasted. (Whilst Chrom was the only one Robin seemed to open up to, when they would sit by the campfire talking long into the night and their hands, their faces, were just so close.)

The rose-tinted sepia fades as we pan to Lissa, the shot of her beaming face flickering to uncertain weeping, then back again.

_And then I turn and see my sister’s face  
And she is…_

Chrom couldn’t stand to see his sister looking so uncertain of herself. He knew, just knew, why she’d started questioning her suitability as a princess with such earnestness since they’d recruited the tactician. Had watched her try to sneak buckets of frogs around, hearing her giggling in response to a startled shriek, and he’d seen her do just about anything to get attention in the past to know what this meant.

_I know my sister like I know my own mind._

Because it wasn’t easy to be the younger sister to the beautiful Exalt Emmeryn and the dashing Prince Chrom. 

_You will never find anyone as trusting or as kind._

Because she’d always felt like she was too plain and useless by herself for anyone to pay attention to her.

_If I tell her that I love him she’d be silently resigned - he’d be mine._

Because Chrom dominated his new friend’s time so entirely that she would never be able to get a word in edgewise if she didn’t rely on pranks and acting out just to get a reaction.

_She would say “I’m fine” - she’d be lying._

Because all Chrom’s fantasizing and seeking would be for naught anyway - he was the prince of Ylisse, it would be foolish of him to think he could devote himself to another man.

A montage rolls of moments, of Chrom encouraging the two of them. Suggesting Robin, as a mage, could work well sticking by Lissa behind the front lines, if that worked with his strategies. Letting slip where Robin was when Lissa looked bored. Pointing out what kind of jewellery Lissa liked when he saw Robin looking at rings in one town they stopped off in.

And when Lissa ran into his tent, bouncing and trembling with pure happiness, showing off the ring on her finger, Chrom put everything he had into grinning and congratulating her. His beloved younger sister was going to marry the love of her life, why wouldn’t he be overjoyed at this news?

Why couldn’t his eyes quite meet Robin’s when he congratulated him and called him brother-in-law?

He was always so eager to lose himself in those eyes the rest of the time.

Freeze frame on Robin’s eyes, then jump cut back to the present day. The wedding celebrations are in full-force, and for one night, everyone can forget the fear of the world they’re in. For one night, they focus solely on the way two people hold each other close, giggling against the other as they murmur how much they love one another, how that first meeting of their eyes had been all it had taken.

_To the groom,_  
_To the bride,_  
_From your brother,_  
_Who is always by your side._

And Chrom celebrates them the loudest, the most boisterously. He encourages fellow soldiers that this, this love in their own lives, will be worth fighting for. They all cheer, some meet the eyes of others shyly from across the tavern they’re celebrating in, some hold their own spouses closer, and everyone congratulates the happy couple. 

_And I know,  
She’ll be happy as his bride._

And Chrom finds his eyes meet Robin’s occasionally, and they smile at one another. The smile of two confidantes, two men who’ve only shared their anxieties with the other.  
Because Lissa still doesn’t know just how much Robin questions who he is, or the depth of pain and confusion those migraines of Robin’s contain. Because Chrom knows that there are so many things that Robin keeps a secret and will never let Lissa into, no matter how much he loves her.  
Because Chrom knows that Robin will let himself be eaten alive by doubts and secrets, and that even through the prince’s encouragements to share this with Lissa, Chrom is the only person he seems willing to open up to.  
Their eyes meet, and they smile, and despite the celebrations, it’s all so very hollow. A freeze frame that fades into grayscale, and then finally, into an expectant and uncertain black.

_And I know,_  
_He will never be satisfied,_  
_I will never be satisfied..._

**Author's Note:**

> First work on AO3, hot dang!  
> So, uh, this was the result of flailing over FE:A with a friend and my masochistic heart bouncing in the worst way off of his soft spot for Lissa/Robin. Why yes, I am a diehard Chrobin shipper, I wonder if that came across.  
> 'Satisfied' is a good song and I love it a lot even though applying it to my OTPs makes me cry.


End file.
